


Things Keep Getting Better

by theshipshipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Modern Westeros, Screenplay/Script Format, basically we have a westerosi Fab Five, queer eye AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: After marathoning the show with Robb and Theon, Arya decides to nominate Jon into the Westeros' Queer Eye show.Title From: Betty Who - All Things (Queer Eye Theme Song)





	1. DAY 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've been wanting to write this for a while now but I haven't been able to bc of school. Also, this is written in a script style bc I can't get out of writing that way due to school works written in the same format but hopefully you guys will enjoy it.
> 
> Some terms to note:  
> INT - Interior/inside scenes  
> EXT - Exterior/outside scenes

INT. CAR. DAY.

The fab 5 are inside the car, with RENLY driving, LORAS on shotgun, and DICKON, SATIN and OBERYN sitting at the back.

They’re looking around the town, pointing out houses that looks good and shops they could spot; making small talk as they sped through the town.

SATIN  
Alright, so, Loras, why don’t you tell us who we’re doing today.

LORAS  
We have Jon Snow, 25-years-old. Currently he’s working two jobs, barista by day and bartender by night, but only until the end of the summer. He just finished his masters a few months ago and he’s starting as a teacher at Winterfell High at the start of the school year. His nominator is Arya Stark, who considers him as an older brother, and she wants to give him a surprise birthday party by the end of the week.

 

CUT TO

 

INT. LIVING ROOM. DAY. (INTERVIEW)

ARYA STARK, 20 y.o., is sitting in front of the camera.

ARYA  
Jon’s like a big brother to me, I don’t remember a time in my life where he wasn’t a part of it. Um, he moved to Winterfell with his mother when he was four, and he became best friends with my older brother, Robb. They’re pretty ride or die and that goes the same for my entire family.

(beat)

I nominated him because, um… he’s been through a lot. His mother died when he was eighteen, just before he started college, and I think it forced him to grow up more than he already has. Even before then he was already working his ass off and I don’t think he remembers what it’s like to get a break. For his birthday, I want him to just have the best we can give him, and I think the Fab Five can help him see that he doesn’t have to be on the go all the time. That it’s okay to have time for himself, too.

 

CUT TO

 

INT. CAR. DAY.

DICKON  
That’s a really sweet relationship they have, and I’m glad to hear it’s the same for her entire family.

RENLY  
Definitely, yeah. So, what are we looking at here, in terms of lifestyle?

SATIN  
I’m sensing a workaholic vibe from our Johnny-boy.

LORAS  
Well, yeah, that seems to be the case. Efficiency seems to be the theme of his entire routine; always on the go. His sense of fashion is limited to basically just black shirts and skinny jeans – so Satin will have to bring more color into his life. As for food, he knows how to cook. Uh… he learned from his mother, but for a long time now he’s been living off of fast food and food from work.

OBERYN  
Yikes.

SATIN  
Um, as for the living situation… he still lives in the same house he moved into since he was six, apparently unchanged, and –

 

CUT TO

 

INT. LIVING ROOM. DAY. (INTERVIEW)

ARYA  
The house is definitely home for all of us, not just Jon’s. I think we’ve all – friends and family – lived there at one point or the other. It’s very warm and just, you go in there and it feels like home. It’s how Aunt Lyanna always made us feel. I think it’s one of the reasons why he’s been unable to change anything, you know… the fear of losing a part of his mother.

 

CUT TO

 

INT. CAR. DAY.

Renly smiles as he drove, pointing towards something in front of them.

RENLY  
Ohh, I see it.

It’s a humble cottage house located on the outskirts of town.

LORAS  
Aw, it’s so cute. I think you’re going to have fun decorating that, Ren.

 

EXT. JON’S COTTAGE. DAY.

The Fab Five heads out of their car and towards the house. Even from afar you can tell that it’s old and lived in. It’s isolated from the community too, which makes it seem a bit melancholic.

They all head over to the door, Loras knocking enthusiastically at the door until -

  
JON SNOW opens the door.

 

CUT TO

 

INT. STUDIO. (INTERVIEW)

LORAS  
OH. MY. GOD.

Loras is staring at the camera, wide-eyed and in awe.

SATIN  
As soon as I saw him, I just thought, “what the fuck are we doing here?” Our job is basically done.

Satin looks blown away.

LORAS  
He’s beautiful.

DICKON  
I am speechless.

SATIN  
I mean, I guess the all-black attire isn’t the best but honestly? He’s working it.

DICKON  
He is so hot.

 

CUT TO

 

INT. JON’S LIVING ROOM. DAY.

The Fab Five is a whirlwind of hugs and greetings, taking Jon completely by surprise.

They go over quick introductions, and then they head inside the house where someone is snoozing on the couch.

THEON GREYJOY is woken by the noise and immediately stands up to introduce himself.

DICKON  
Roommate?

THEON  
Oh, no. I just crash here from time to time.

 

CUT TO

 

INT. JON’S LIVING ROOM. (INTERVIEW)

THEON  
Uh, I’ve been friends with Jon for a long time. I met him when we were kids, through my boyfriend, Robb. He’s a quiet guy and doesn’t really – he doesn’t really know what to do with himself, I guess? He’s just always working and working and working.

(beat)

Honestly, it’s good that he met Robb when he did. Otherwise, I think he’d just be alone for the rest of his life. He doesn’t like socializing, he’s too focused on work and school – his relationship with the Starks gives him people who care about him and people to care for. And they’re about ninety percent of his social life.

 

CUT TO

 

INT. KITCHEN.

Oberyn and Dickon are going through the kitchen, trying to get a feel of jOn's relationship with the kitchen.

OBERYN  
So, Theon, what does Jon’s daily meal look like?

Theon laughs.

THEON  
Oh, uh – terrible. Usually it’s either take-outs or food from work, unless the Starklings intervene and feed him themselves.

DICKON  
Interesting. Tell us more about Jon’s relationship with the Starks, I’ve been hearing a lot about it. It sounds like he’s really close to them, huh?

THEON  
The Starks aren’t – they’re family, you know? We grew up pretty close with the kids and um, yeah, they’ve just always been there for Jon – and for me too, obviously.

 

CUT TO

 

INT. BEDROOM.

Satin sifts through Jon’s closet, frowning as he goes through black shirt after black shirt. Jon, meanwhile, is standing by the corner with a sheepish smile.

SATIN  
(DRAMATIC)  
Color. Where art thou, sweet, sweet color?

He gasps dramatically, when he spots a navy blue polo.

There’s not a lot of varieties in his closet but the lighter toned ones are easy to spot. Satin checks them out with mild surprise.

He takes out the fashionable ones; light-colored Henley’s, navy blue sweatshirts. He makes Jon try them on for him and they all fit him perfectly well.

SATIN  
So… is the black clothes for work or…? Because clearly you like the color but I’m also seeing other clothes that tells me you have a good sense of style here that I can work with.

JON  
Um, actually. I didn’t pick those out for myself. Sansa did.

Satin and Dickon shares a look, one of intrigue.

DICKON  
Now, hold on. You haven’t mentioned a Sansa before, who is she? Girlfriend?

Jon ducks his head on a smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

JON  
Oh, no. She’s just a close friend.

 

INT. STUDIO. (INTERVIEW)

DICKON  
Bull. Shit. Did you see that smile he had when we were asking about her? I don’t know about you but that says more than friends to me.

Satin squeals in front of the camera.

SATIN  
I’m sensing romance! I LOVE IT!

 


	2. DAY 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't meant to update yet bc i'm currently drowning in school works but I thought -- 'ehh, what the hell.' So here's an update and I hope you all enjoy it. :D

INT. STUDIO. (INTERVIEW)

RENLY

The house does have that maternal feel to it. Going in, I could easily tell that a mother designed the place. It’s simple, it’s decent, but – it’s not really Jon’s.

  
DICKON

Jon’s at that stage in adulthood where things are starting to fall into place. He’s been working since he was young and now that he’s getting more stability in his life, I think he’s going to have a hard time trying to fill in all this time that he will now have.

  
RENLY

He’s pretty subdued, from what I can tell. He’s quiet and just, he obviously likes to blend into the background, which makes it difficult for me to understand what kind of living space he would fit into. What intrigued me, though, is how warmly his friends speak of him. He seems like a very warm guy and I want his space to feel the same way.

  
OBERYN

It’s very common for people like him to forgo a homemade meal for instant meals. He’s always on the go; he’s working two jobs and he has classes in between, so everything needs to be quick and efficient. But he can’t keep on living like that. He doesn’t have to.

  
LORAS

I genuinely don’t think I need to change a lot when it comes to Jon’s grooming. His hair seems to be something he’s very involved in, I see grooming products in his possession that just makes my heart swell of pride. However, I do feel like a little change is necessary. He’s got his hair on a bun, his beard is well-kept but not at the length I want it to be so I just want to refine what he already has and make sure he looks a little bit more – um… youthful and just have a little bit of fun.

  
SATIN

Fashion-wise, he’s pretty basic. He dresses up for functionality, not for style. But this is a new phase in his life. He’s no longer this boy always working towards stability, now he has it, and I want his clothes to reflect that. want him to be a lot more involved in what he wears and how wear it, I want him to put in more effort into himself.

  
RENLY

So far his house is lacking personality and what I want is for his space to resonate who he is. I want to play with the dark tones, maybe the blues and the blacks which seems to be his favorite colors but I also want more lighter, brighter colors. I want to balance out that warmth and masculinity that he projects.

  
DICKON

Jon Snow. Thus far you have been surviving, now you get to live.

 

 

INT. COFFEE SHOP. DAY.

Dickon and Renly enters the coffee shop and spots a small group of people sitting on one of the corner booths.

  
They approach them and greets Arya first, the nominator, before greeting the rest of them.

Theon and ROBB STARK, 26y.o.,  stands up to shake hands with them and introduce themselves before settling back into their seats.

DICKON

Hey, guys. Thank you for coming.

 

They settle into seats.

 

CUT TO

 

 

INT. STUDIO. (INTERVIEW)

  
DICKON

Jon seems to be a little reserved and doesn’t really like talking about himself. It’s something I want to help him out with but first I need to understand him. And what better way to do that than to talk to people who knows him well.

 

INT. COFFEE SHOP. DAY.

 

DICKON

So, tell us about Jon. Tell us, you know... how is he like outside of work? What does he do for fun? Things like that.

  
ROBB

Well… that’s easy. Nothing. He doesn’t do much aside from working all the time.

  
ARYA

He’s honestly like a hermit. He won’t get out of the house unless absolutely necessary or if we drag him outta there.

  
DICKON

Wow, okay. So, why is he like that? Do you guys know why or have a theory or…?

  
ARYA

Well, lots of different reasons.

  
ROBB

No one would have time to socialize if people worked as hard as he did.

  
THEON

And he’s just generally anti-social.

  
RENLY

So is this surprise party you’re throwing him a way to make him socialize more?

 

The friends exchange a somewhat awkward and amused look between each other.

 

 

INT. COFFEE SHOP. (INTERVIEW)

 

ARYA

So… I might not have been straightforward about this surprise party thing.

  
ROBB

We’re only calling it that to hide the real surprise.

  
THEON

What it actually is, is a set-up.

 

 

  
INT. WINTER ROSES FASHION STORE. DAY.

 

SATIN

Okay, so you’re pretty familiar with this place.

They’re inside a fashion store, standing next to each other as they conversed and waited for assistance.

Jon grins.

JON

Yeah, um – this is where Sansa works.

Right on cue, SANSA STARK, 23y.o., Stylist at Winter Roses Fashion, walks into the area, dressed casually yet elegantly, her fiery red hair tied into a braid.

  
Satin is first to greet her with a warm hug.

 

SATIN

Hello, Darling. You look gorgeous. Thank you for letting us crash your store.

 

She laughed.

 

SANSA

You’re welcome anytime. Especially if you’re trying to dress him up.

 

She pokes Jon playfully on the side, making him retaliate. Satin turns to the camera, giving a conspiratorial smile.

 

SATIN

Dressing him up is the goal, yes. And I hear you’re the exprt when it comes to that. Somehow you’ve managed to bring more variety into his closet, how do you do it?

  
SANSA

Well, he doesn’t really like to wear things that bring too much attention to himself so muted tones are always the safest if you want him to wear it. Blue, I like on him, because it brings out the color in his eyes but it’d be great to see him try on different lighter colors if you can get him in them.

  
SATIN

How about the pants?

 

Jon Snow is shown wearing a very tight pair of dark skinny jeans, and he laughs uncomfortably as both Sansa and Satin inspects it.

 

SANSA

Honestly? I’d love to get him out of the skinny jeans.

  
SATIN

(WINKS)

You and me both, sis.

 

Satin lets Sansa do most of the work, letting her and Jon collaborate on what kind of clothes to wear. Satin would provide input here and there but would mostly keep out of the way.

 

 

INT. STUDIO. (INTERVIEW)

 

SATIN

Usually, we get people who doesn’t know how to style themselves and no one else to help out but Sansa’s a stylist and she seems to really know what Jon’s preferences are and the kind of combinations that he would actually wear so it’ssafer to let her do her thing.

(beat)

I also just wanted Jon to be comfortable while shopping for his clothes. I do understand that it can be daunting, but with people like Sansa in his life, and letting him know that fashion can be a conversation, it becomes easier to navigate.

 

 

INT. COFFEE SHOP. DAY.

 

DICKON

Okay, so, let’s see if I got this right. The surprise party isn’t a party, but a romantic evening for Jon and your sister.

  
ARYA

Basically, yeah.

  
DICKON

So, what’s the story there? They’re not dating, according to Jon. Is that correct?

  
ROBB

Yeah, it’s true.

  
ARYA

But they want to be dating.

  
THEON

They’re just both too ridiculous to make it happen.

  
RENLY

How so?

  
ROBB

They’re both pretty convinced the other doesn’t like them like that.

  
Dickon

And how do you guys know all this?

 

ARYA

Who do you think they go to, to cry about it?

 

Theon laughs.

 

THEON

The question should be, how can we un-know it? It’s painful for all of us to watch the unnecessary pining.

  
ARYA

You get Jon talking about Sansa and he will never stop.

  
ROB

And Sansa likes to pretend she’s subtle but even I noticed all the staring and the doting on him. It’s both endearing to watch and annoying, a brother and a best friend’s dillemma.

 

 

INT. STUDIO. (INTERVIEW)

DICKON

Wow. So. This is an interesting turn of events.

 

Renly laughs, hands to his cheeks like he’s charmed.

 

RENLY

They’re all so cute and sweet and –

  
DICKON

I genuinely cannot wait to see how this plays out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write this into the chapters later but if anyone wants to know, here's our Fab Five roles:
> 
> Satin - Fashion  
> Loras - Hair and Skin  
> Renly - Interior  
> Oberyn - Food  
> Dickon - Culture


End file.
